matthewchenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons: Tapped Out
The Simpsons: Tapped Out is a freemium game for iOS and Android developed by Electronic Arts. It was officially launched in the US on March 1, 2012, and in the UK on 29 February, both for iOS. Online gameplay is supported by Origin. Due to overwhelming response EA had to pull the app from the app store to fix their servers, after 2 days of the US release. It eventually came back in September 2012. In February 2013, nearly a year after the game was launched, It became available for Android users. With the Whacking Day Update Origin support came to Android. Plot The game's story starts out with Homer at the Nuclear Power Plant, distracted whilst playing on his myPad. During this, the Power Plant then risks a nuclear meltdown. Homer, still distracted, allows this to proceed without worry, thus then destroying all of Springfield in a meltdown. The player is then tasked with guiding Homer in rebuilding Springfield, starting with the Simpson House. Other characters are gradually discovered during the reconstruction of certain buildings, and the player must then guide them together as they return to their everyday things. Content Updates See Content Updates. Gameplay Gameplay revolves the player to make characters go on jobs to earn money. Money would then be used to buy buildings, decorations, and plants. Most players' aim is to become the top of their friends on how good their Springfield is. The player can earn money by visiting neighbors/friends via Origin and helping in their towns, and also doing exclusive actions in their towns during special events. Currency There are three main types of in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. Cash is the most common, and can be earned by collecting income from buildings, completing quests and collecting money from jobs. The premium currency in the game are donuts, which are much rarer and can only be aquired in certain ways. The player can earn donuts by linking their Origin account to their game, and clearing debris from their town. The chance of finding a donut whilst clearing debris is very low. Krustyland Tickets are earned in the Krustyland Expansion instead of Cash. A list of every ''currency ever to be introduced into the game can be found below. Permanent * '''Cash' - It is the most common curreny in the game, and can be collected in a wide variety of ways. Read More... * Donuts - They can either be bought or collected, and the player will receive either one or two donuts upon leveling up, depending on the level. They are the game's premium currency.'' Read More...'' * Krustyland Tickets '- They were introduced into the game with the Krustyland Expansion in August 2013, and are the games third permanent currency. Krustyland Tickets are the main currency in Krustyland, a new area also intoduced with the expansion. ''Read more... Limited time * '''Treats - Treats could be collected during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event in late 2012, and are no longer available in the game.'' Read More...'' * Santa Coins - They were available during the Christmas Event in December 2012 and January 2013. Santa coins could be exchanged for Santa Stockings in which the player could win donuts or reindeer. Read More... '' * '''Hearts' - Hearts were available during the Valentine's Day Event in early 2013. A heart press became available for players to spend their surplus hearts on which gave them $250 - $1000. Read More... *''' Snakes''' - During the Whacking Day Event in April and May 2013, there was a unique type of currency which could not be spent, but only collected. The more snakes a player collects, the more prizes they unlock. They are found by whacking snakes in your town or a friends town, or hatching eggs placed in your town by friends. Read More... * GOO - GOO could be collected during the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event in October 2013. GOO stands for 'Ghostly Organofluid Outflow'. and could be obtained by popping ghosts. Read More... * Gift Cards - Gift Cards could be collected during the Christmas 2013 Event from December 10th, 2013 to Janurary 14th, 2014. Gift Cards were collected by opening Gift Bags. Read more... * Hearts - Hearts were made available again during the Valentine's Day 2014 Event and were used to spin the Wheel of Friendship. 200 of these hearts equaled one spin of the wheel. Read more... Gallery App Icon 1.jpg|First and App Icon when there is no events Winter App Icon.jpg|Winter App Icon Splashscreen 1.jpg|The First Splashscreen Halloween Splashscreen.jpg|Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Splashscreen Second splashscreen.jpg|The Second Splashscreen Winter splashscreen.jpg|Christmas Event Splashscreen Valentine's Day Splash.jpg|Valentine's Day 2013 Event Splashscreen Whacking loadingsplash.jpg|Whacking Day Event Splashscreen Squidport splashcreen.png|Squidport Expansion Splashscreen the.png|Krustyland Expansion Splashscreen 1377277_538882309514542_1702067963_n.jpg|Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event splashscreen Tappedout2013.png|Christmas 2013 Event Splashscreen Splashcreen2014valentines.png|The Valentine's Day 2014 Event splashscreen Valentine 2014 icon.png|The game's current icon. }} Category:Currency Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out